Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 072
を せよ | romaji = Dekki Hakai wo Hakaiseyo | japanese translated = Destroy Deck Destruction | episode number = 72 | japanese air date = February 15, 2006 | english air date = October 10, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Electrum | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Not Playing With a Full Deck", known as "Destroy Deck Destruction!" in Japan, is the seventy-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It aired in Japan on February 15, 2006, and in the United States on October 10, 2006. Summary Jaden Yuki is forced into a Duel against Professional Duelist and Society of Light member Howard X Miller, who the English version calls Sartorius' lawyer. X plays a Mill Deck, and his strategy revolves around destroying his opponent's Deck and causing them to lose when they can't draw a card. Jaden ultimately thwarts X's strategy using "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" and ironically wins the Duel when X himself can't draw a card. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Howard X Miller A count of the cards remaining in each Duelist's Deck is provided during the Duel, so it is also listed here. Turn 1: X (Jaden's Deck: 40 → 35 cards, X's Deck: 40 → 35 cards) X draws "Card Destruction" (X's Deck: 35 → 34 cards) and subsequently activates it to force both players to discard their entire hand and redraw a new hand (Jaden's Deck: 35 → 30, X's Deck: 34 → 29). Since "Elegant Light LV4" was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, its effect activates, allowing X to Special Summon "Trap Sluzer" (800/1300) from his Deck in Attack Position (X's Deck: 29 → 28). While this monster is in Attack Position, X is unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards. X then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (Jaden's Deck: 30 → 29) and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. X then pays 1000 Life Points (X 4000 → 3000) in order to activate his face-down "Monster Register". Now when a player summons a monster, that player must send cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the summoned monster. The effect of "Monster Register" activates and "Sparkman" is Level 4 (Jaden sends "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin", "Dark Catapulter", "Wroughtweiler", and "Hero Signal") (Jaden's Deck: 29 → 25). Jaden is about to use "Sparkman" to attack "Trap Sluzer", but X activates his face-down "Threatening Roar" to prevent Jaden from attacking this turn. Turn 3: X X draws a monster (X's Deck: 28 → 27) and subsequently Sets it. He then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" (Jaden's Deck: 25 → 24), and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Monster Register" activates and "Flame Wingman" is Level 6 (Jaden sends "Elemental Hero Neos", "Dandylion", "Metamorphosis, "Chrysalis Dolphin", "A Hero Emerges", and "Feather Shot") (Jaden's Deck: 24 → 18). "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys X's face-down monster,. It's revealed to be "Level Pod". Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to X equal to the ATK of "Level Pod" (X 3000 → 2500). The Flip Effect of "Level Pod" then activates, returning all monsters on the field to their owner's Decks (Jaden's Deck: 18 → 19, X's Deck: 27 → 28) and forcing both players to draw cards equal to the combined Levels of their returned monsters. Jaden draws ten cards while X draws four (Jaden's Deck: 19 → 9, X's Deck: 28 → 24). Jaden's hand contains "Spark Blaster", "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "Skyscraper", "Neos Energy", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "Instant Fusion", "Winged Kuriboh", "De-Fusion", "Transcendent Wings", "Fusion Recovery", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Bubble Shuffle" and "Sparkman". Since "Sparkman" is one of the cards Jaden drew, Jaden keeps his hand. X discards four of his own cards since he drew none of the monsters that were returned. X then activates his face-down "Purse with a Hole" to make Jaden randomly discard cards until he has five cards left. Also, Jaden cannot Set/Summon/activate any more cards for the remainder of this turn. X then activates his face-down "Soul Connection" to add "Trap Sluzer" from his Deck to his hand (X's Deck: 24 → 23). Turn 5: X X draws "Pot of Greed" (X's Deck: 23 → 22) and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (X's Deck: 22 → 20). He then Normal Summons "Trap Sluzer" (800/1300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Monster Register" activates and "Trap Sluzer" is Level 4 (X's Deck: 20 → 16). X then Sets three cards. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws (Jaden's Deck: 9 → 8). X then activates his face-down "Gachi Battle". Now the turn player must Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from their Deck if possible during their Main Phase. Those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase if they are still on the field. Jaden uses the effect of "Gachi Battle!" to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) from his Deck (Jaden's Deck: 8 → 7) in Attack Position. The effect of "Monster Register" activates and "Glow Moss" is Level 3 (Jaden's Deck 7 → 4). Jaden then activates "Neos Energy", equipping it to "Glow Moss" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Glow Moss": 300 → 1100/900). "Glow Moss" attacks. The effect of "Glow Moss" then activates, which forces X to draw a card (X's Deck: 16 → 15) and reveal it. Depending on the drawn card's type, an appropriate effect will be applied. X reveals the Spell Card "Super Guard", so Jaden can change the attack made by "Glow Moss" to a direct attack. "Glow Moss" attacks directly, but X activates his face-down "Compulsory Evacuation Device" to return "Glow Moss" to Jaden's hand. Turn 7: X X draws (X's Deck: 15 → 14). He then activates "Super Guard". Now none of X's monsters can be destroyed by battle, but X must skip each of his Battle Phases. During each of X's Standby Phases, he must pay 500 Life Points to keep "Super Guard" on the field. X's "Trap Sluzer" makes him immune to the effects of "Gachi Battle" so he doesn't have to Special Summon anything. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Bladedge", "De-Fusion", "Instant Fusion", "Sparkman", "Common Soul", and "Glow Moss". Jaden draws "Miracle Fusion" (Jaden's Deck: 4 → 3). He then activates "Common Soul" to target "Trap Sluzer" and Special Summon "Glow Moss" (300/900) to X's side of the Field in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Common Soul", "Trap Sluzer" gains ATK equal the ATK of "Glow Moss" ("Trap Sluzer": 800 → 1100/900). Jaden then activates "Miracle Fusion" to remove from play "Avian", Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" from his Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Electrum" (2900/2600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Monster Register" activates and "Electrum" is Level 10 (Jaden's Deck 3 → 0). Since "Electrum" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, returning all removed from play monsters to their owners' Decks (Jaden's Deck: 0 → 4). Jaden then Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Monster Register" activates (Jaden's Deck 4 → 0). "Electrum" attacks "Glow Moss", but X activates his face-down "Recycle Barrier" to reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to zero. Due to the effect of "Super Guard", "Glow Moss" isn't destroyed. The effect of "Glow Moss" activates, but Jaden has no cards in his Deck, so X must send the top two cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (X's Deck: 14 → 12).In the TCG/OCG, "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" does not have this effect. "Sparkman" attacks "Glow Moss", but the attack doesn't destroy "Glow Moss" or inflict Battle Damage. The effect of "Glow Moss" activates (X's Deck 12 → 10) Jaden activates "De-Fusion" to return Electrum to his Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Avian" (1000/1000), "Burstinatrix" (1200/800), "Clayman" (800/2000) and "Bubbleman" (800/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman", and "Bubbleman" all attack "Glow Moss". None of the attacks destroy "Glow Moss" or inflict Battle Damage to X. The effect of "Glow Moss" activates four times (X's Deck: 10 → 8 → 6 → 4 → 2). Jaden then activates "Instant Fusion" to fuse "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman" and "Bubbleman" together and Fusion Summon "Electrum" (2900/2600) in Attack Position. "Electrum" attacks "Glow Moss", but the attack doesn't destroy "Glow Moss" or inflict Battle Damage. The effect of "Glow Moss" activates (X's Deck: 2 → 0). Turn 9: X X cannot draw a card, so he decks out. Notes * Jaden won this duel without receiving any battle damage; as X's plan was to defeat Jaden via a Deck Out. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, X is a Pro League Duelist who is ranked higher than Edo Phoenix. In the English version, he is Sartorius' lawyer, and claims he wanted to be a pastry chef when he was a child. As such, he makes many puns based on court terms. * In the original, Edo explains that no one has ever beaten X the first time they've Dueled him. Duelists seem to lose their very will to continue to play after they are defeated by him, and he describes X's strategy as severing the bond between Deck and Duelist. In the dub, Aster says that X has never lost a duel, period, and says that the last person who dueled X was sentenced to 7 years in prison for "disorderly dueling". * In the dub, X tricks Jaden into signing the "guest list", which was actually a contract that said that if Jaden loses, the Slifer Red dorm will be demolished. * The dub changes numerous cards seen in Jaden's hand whose pictures are obscured to cards that Jaden was never shown to have. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes